A Day Of Proposals
by Serene Cullen
Summary: When Eleven, eleven, eleven rolls around Jade finds her house crouded with newly engaged people. The only person who isn't engaged yet is Jade


A Day Of Proposals

"You'll never guess what happened then!" Tori yelled still holding her left hand out.

"He proposed," Jade said still leaning bored on her own hand.

"He proposed!" Tori squealed. Tori shoved her hand in front of the other aweing girls at her party. They cooed and craned their heads to look at it better. "Isn't it stunning?" Tori giggled.

"Gorgeous!" Rene said "I wish my boyfriend would propose to me!" she began blushing happily.

"You've only been dating like three months!" Jade snapped looking appalled at such a suggestion.

"Still it'd be _so_ romantic!" she said sighing.

Jade shook her head at the sheer stupidity surrounding her. How did this horrible gala even get held at her house? Thirty seconds later Cat erupted through the front door and quickly spotted Jade. She flung herself towards her oldest friend and quickly shoved her hand in her face "look!" she screamed in her high pitch Cat voice. "Danny proposed!"

"No way!" Jessica said.

"That's so cool," Tammy said. "Now you and Tori will both have the same engagement anniversary!"

"Oh?" Cat asked. "Rodger proposed to you too?"

"Ya!" Tori said "I'm going to be Miss Rodger Daniels!"

"That's so great for you," Cat said "how did he ask?"

"We were at the park and we sat at the fountain. Then he asked me to make a wish so I did then he asked what I wished for. So I told him that I can't tell him because then it won't come true. Then he said that he'd make all my wishes and more come true if I agreed to make him the happiest man in the world by marrying him!" Tori squealed and then quickly produced her left hand again.

"That's nice," Cat said.

"Well how did Danny ask you?" Jessica said. Her face frowned as her phone rang and she had to excuse herself and miss the story.

"Well he took me to a dinner place last night then surprised me by telling me he rented us a hotel room. At first I thought he might try something scandalous but when we got their the room was decorated and lovely. Flowers lay everywhere and all the fabric was pink silk. He led me to the bed and I saw a velvet box on a plush silk pillow. I took the box and engraved on the pillow were the words 'will you marry me?'," Cat sighed. "It was so romantic."

"That sounds lovely," Jade rolled her eyes. "But honestly pink silk?"

"I liked the pink silk," Cat said pouting at Jade.

"Then good for you. Where is Danny?"

"Oh he's waiting outside before we go off and plan wedding details."

"I see well good luck."

"Well Jade I wanted to ask you something," Cat fidgeted. "Jade will you please be my maid of honor?"

Jade looked at her oddly "um ok."

"Guys!" Jessica screamed running in.

"Oh hey don't go yelling," Andre said following her in.

"I get to match you guys! Andre just proposed!"

"What is this engagement party at my house? Look I'm not in the mood to host you all so I'm leaving. I don't care what you do in here just don't go and screw around in the rooms." Jade stood from the couch just as Cat received a phone call from Bianca about her and Robbie's pending engagement.

Jade turned around to the cooning group and shot them all a look "what is it November eleventh or something?" she screamed.

"Yes," Cat said blinking "why?"

Jade gave them all one last exasperated look and left. Jade knocked lightly on the apartment door Beck had recently invested in. He opened it and smiled fondly.

"Hey babe," he said swooping and kissing her. "I have a question for you."

"If it's what I think it is put the box away and drop it," Jade said walking past him.

"What are you talking about?" Beck asked looking at her oddly "I just wanted to know if you wanted pizza?"

"Oh in that case yes I want mushrooms and olives on it."

"Mushrooms?"

"You like mushrooms so we can get them and then you can pick them off of my slices." Jade plopped on his couch and stretched out yawning. "I'm exhausted," she said crossing her arms and using them as a pillow.

"Why my love?" Beck asked while on hold at Pizza Palace.

"Too many girls celebrating their recent engagements at my house. I mean they all gathered there at about one in the afternoon and now it's almost midnight and I bet some of them are still there. I swear I'll never get the image of Tori's ring out of my head." Jade sighed ruffling her own hair in frustration.

"Oh drat you mea Tori's getting hitched? Dang now who am I supposed to spend the rest of my life with?"

"Beck!" Jade screeched.

"I'm kidding I'm kidding!" Beck said as she pounded on his flesh repeatedly. He grabbed her wrists and pushed her back on the couch. "You are the only one that I want to spend the rest of my life with." He looked deep into her eyes and then kissed her softly.

"Hey Beck?" she asked softly.

"Hm?" he looked down at his beloved curiously.

"Not that I care or anything but why didn't you propose today? I mean in all honesty if anyone should be getting engaged it should have been us. We've been dating the longest and we're the most mature so out of everyone why didn't we get engaged?"

"On eleven, eleven, eleven?" Beck laughed "please Jade don't make me laugh." He said already in hysterics. "Please I didn't want you to kill me today. It's too cleche for a couple like us. If anything I'd be best of proposing on Halloween or something not eleven elven eleven like everyone else in the world."

"A Halloween proposal would be eerie and romantic, just my style." Jade smirked into the air. "There's just one problem babe," Jade said eyes closed.

"What?" Beck asked.

"OCTOBER WAS LAST MONTH!" she hit him again.

"I beg my lady's forgiveness," he said with a half-smile.

"Jade do you have your costume on?" Beck asked into the bathroom.

"Yes I do," she grumbled "do I really have to wear this?" she opened the door.

"You look wonderful my princess," he said sweeping into a low bow.

"Don't even!" she screamed hitting him. "I can't believe you got us such a horrible job! And on my favorite holiday non-the-less."

"Jade you make a gorgeous Aurora, Disney is lucky to have you."

"Shut up Prince Charming! You don't even have a name," she glared. "And the way you look we should be doing Aladdin not Sleeping Beauty." She laughed at her own joke as the couple left to head into the castle. It was to be opened to the public tonight for meeting the prince and his princess. The public would also be allowed to watch as the prince were to awake his princess from her deep cursed slumber.

"Well I thought you'd like the castle setting of Sleeping Beauty," he said kissing her.

The two walked into the castle and were in awe. It was large and luxurious and the suite was heavenly. "Hey Jade?" Beck whispered. She turned to face him and cocked her head to the side "before we play a princess and prince will you become my princess?" he asked kneeling in front of her.

Jade tried to fight the smile that attempted to plaster itself on her face. But the smile was as inevitable as the yes that slipped from her lips.

**AN: Well I hope you guys liked this because I really do. I was going to wait for the Safari Slam thing but no one's giving me any feedback on when it's happening or if it is so ya…please review! **


End file.
